SNOW!
by Marzfrogdudette
Summary: Wolf hates the snow but when he sees the effct it has on his ward he may just change his mind! Rated T for language, probably a bit high . . . better safe than sorry i suppose!


**A/N: Okay, I know i'm in the process of writing another fic but it's snowing outside and i'm too hyperactive to sleep so i decided to write! XD**

WOLF'S P.O.V

I hate the snow, never have understood the attraction, really! It's cold, wet and generally horrible! That's why, when I looked out of my bedroom window at 9 in the morning and saw what must have been almost a foot of the evil stuff covering every available surface I groaned . . . loudly! After giving myself a few minutes to adjust to that hidious bombshell and feeling somewhat more awake and alert, and after having decided it was too early to wake my ward, poor kid, needs all the sleep he can get what with his nightmares, I shuffled down the hallway in my sleep cloths muffling a yawn.

Almost half an hour later, I sat morosley staring at the t.v nursing a strong black coffee as the weather reporter informed the nation cheerily that the snow was here to stay! 'Well folks, expect to have to wrap up warm for the time being! The snow is here to stay! We can estimate at least another 2 days of heavy snow fall!' I leveled my best glare at the stupid machine and wished it had told me something else, maybe along the lines of, 'Sorry folks, but the snow will have melted by half 12'

Just as I shot a glance at the clock and decided I could let Alex have a little longer in bed, the door whent. Deciding that the day couldn't get any worse I dragged myself from my warm comfy chair and whent to anwer the damn thing! Upon opening the door I decided that the day **could **in fact get worse. On the step stood my team mate and friend Eagle, otherwise known as Nick.

'Wolf, Wolfieee, James man! Check it out! IT'S SNOWING! Isn't this great? huh?' The idiot exclaimed

'No, it's not great, it's anything but great!' I growled at him

'Come on James, lighten up!' Eagle sighed at me

I simply intensified my glare and snapped 'Sod off Nick!'

Eagle just gave me an odd look, his eyes sparkling in a way that meant I wasn't going to like what was coming next.

His stupid, sparkling eyes were entirly too right, just a second later, as I opened my mouth to ask what the hell he was doing here anyway, I was hit in the face by a rather large snowball.

I simply stood there for a few seconds, completly shocked, I felt the cold, wet, horrid stuff slide down my neck and down my t-shirt. Taking deep breaths, I tried to reason with myself that knocking Eagle out and then leaving him here to freeze to death on my doorstep wasn't a good idea, then he laughed and my my anger boiled over. Pulling my arm back, ready to hit the idiot in the face, I heard a small cough. Turning my head to the side I spied Snake and Fox, known to civillians as Craig and Ben, standing slightly to the left of Eagle, both wearing identical expressions of surprise!

Ben then took a good long look at me and quite literally howled with laughter! I realised with a grimace what I must look like, wearing nothing but my boxers and an old top, almost dripping with snow, about to punch a hysterical Eagle.

Taking a deep breath I summoned up the last of my self restraint and lowered my arm to my side.

Still very angry and slightly confused I snapped out 'What the hell are all you guys doing here?'

Snake looked puzzled for a second before he shook his head and smiled. 'James' he said slowly, 'don't you remember? We're here for lunch, at yours!'

'Bollocks' I swore, suddenly remembering that fact. Grudgingly, I stepped out of the way to let them pass.

Once we were all seated in the living room, Ben glanced around and realised somrthing was missing. 'Hey, where's Alex?' he questioned

'Still asleep, I need to go wake him up actually' I grunted as I stood back up

Eagle pouted! 'Oh, but I wanted to wake him up!'

'I need to check up on that wound he got on that mission in London, it would probably be a good idea to do that before he gets dressed' Craig smiled 'I can wake him of you want?'

'Oh for . . . fine, I tell you what, why don't we all go and wake Cub?' I sighed exasperatedly

We all stood and headed up the stairs to Alex's room, all except for Eagle who told us he needed to grab something first but would be up in a second.

After me Ben and Craig were in Cubs room and Craig was bending down to wake the kid, Eagle rushed into the room exclaiming loudly that he wanted to wake him. We all stepped back and watched apprehensively as Eagle approached the bed, snow ball in hand. Ben smirked and nodded at eagle who grinned and dropped the snow ball on to Alex's face. The kid shot up within seconds, eyes wild and body tense, searching out the threat. When he realised it was us he relaxed, minutely, but still sent a glare at Eagle that could strip paint, Eagle just smiled back, totally unrepentant.

'What the hell was that?' he spat at Eagle

Eagle shrugged indifferently and said 'snow ball'

It took a few seconds for the information to sink in and then Alex was up and at the window. He turned round and was grinning like a lunatic, happiness shining in his eyes and practically vibrating with energy.

I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face, a look so childlike and innocent and so unlike anything I had ever seen him look like before that I couldn't help but think that, perhaps the snow might not be such a bad thing!

**A/N: So . . . . please tell me what you think! All reviews welcome! XD**


End file.
